Better Late Than Never-Ninjago Movie Oneshot
by Zena Airale
Summary: Extended/Alternate Ending of the Lego Ninjago Movie, written with avocados-of-law on tumblr. Major spoilers. You've been warned.


Lloyd pulled away from Koko, then took his father's hands. "Dad... Dad, I don't know what to say..."

Garmadon sighed. "So...we're a family now, I guess..."

Lloyd nodded, unable to keep himself from crying. He collapsed into his father's arms. "I love you..."

Unable to contain himself, Garmadon started to tear up.

The other citizens of Ninjago City watched as the scene unfolded in front of them. Slowly, Wu and the other Ninja approached. Wu had tears beginning to form as he watched; his family is becoming whole again.

"Luh-loyd...I-"

"It's okay..." Lloyd replied through tears. "You don't have to say anything." He flinched a little at the lava from his father's tears touching his face. He wiped it away with his sleeve, which was made from non-flammable fabric. "Ow!"

"Luh-loyd, you should stay away!" Garmadon exclaimed pushing his son back. "I'm just always going to hurt you aren't I?"

Lloyd nodded and resorted to squeezing his hand instead. "Well...at least this is better than me burning to a crisp from your tears," he giggled softly.

Garmadon laughed awkwardly in agreement. "True."

Lloyd smiled and ran over to the sleeping Meowthra. He reached out to pet her. "She's so floofy!" he giggled.

Garmadon approached and started stroking Meowthra beside Lloyd, smiling at his son's content expression. _Why did I give this up?_ Garmadon asked himself. _He seems so pure._

Koko walked up and placed her hand on Lloyd arms smiling at the two of them. "Well Garmy... it's going to take me a while to forgive you."

Garmadon's face fell. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know... At least Lloyd's happy now..."

The two of them glanced over to their son, who was in tears again. "I am Mom..."

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Chen, one of Ninjago High's cheerleaders, walked up to Lloyd as well. "I'm sorry for what I said to you... I didn't realize...you were so affected by this... And I still can't believe you're the Green Ninja."

Lloyd blinked back tears. "Yeah..." he replied awkwardly. "It's quite time-consuming. At least I can still get homework done."

"School, homework, and being a ninja? How?"

"Don't forget the hours of training." Lloyd laughed, giving Wu a smile, as he was standing near by. He looked back at Chen, his expression becoming more serious. "It's alright. I forgive you. Friends?"

"Sure." Chen smiled and the two of them bro-hugged.

Lloyd looked up at Ninjago Tower. "How are we ever gonna get that volcano off of there?"

Garmadon blushed in embarrasment. Somehow, after all that he and Lloyd had gone through, he completely forgot it was still up there.

"Suppose I should figure that out." Garmadon shrugged.

"Uhhh don't feed it to the cat," Chen suggested. "She's gonna die."

Lloyd broke out into laughter, similar to how his father did upon seeing that he sucked at throwing.

Garmadon looked at Chen with a look of utter disbelief. "Of course not. That thing's adorable! Eeeven though I'm kinda allergic to it."

Lloyd was laughing even harder than before.

Then Kai, out of nowhere, said, "just a little bit", referring to that conversation they had in the jungle

"OH MY GOSH KAI! I CANT BWEAAAAATHE!" Jay was also cracking up.

Lloyd, Garmadon, Koko and Chen turned around to see the other Ninja standing behind them all dying of laughter. Garmadon started laughing with the rest, finally Lloyd just couldn't help but join in.

The longer he stood next to his father, the more Lloyd's power's grew. A golden and green energy ball formed in his hands.

Jay's eyes widened. "Could somebody please tell me WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"AAAHHH!" Lloyd started yelling as he juggled the ball of energy, launching it at the volcano. "Oh shoot-"

Everyone watched in shock as the energy ball flew through the air, hitting the volcano, turning the lava into golden sparkles. They suddenly swirled around Garmadon, carrying him into the air.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Garmadon shrieked "GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!"

"Dad? Uncle, what's going on?"

"I don't know how or why this happened," Wu said, approaching his brother. "But it seems that Lloyd's willingness to forgive you and love you, even if you caused him great pain, triggered some sort of...reaction. Your son...cured you, brother."

"Luh-loyd?" Garmadon looked at Lloyd who had the biggest smile on his face.

The swirling became more intense now, soon Garmadon was completely surrounded in sparkles. Then it stopped, the sparkles vanishing. Garmadon had completely changed. His face was slightly wrinkled with graying hair and normal black eyes. His extra arms had disappeared. The man was dressed in a green, lavender purple, and black kimono with golden dragons running up the sides from the back. A golden belt was tied around his waist.

Lloyd was awestruck. "Dad..." he breathed.

" _Lloyd..._ " Garmadon replied, on the verge of tears. "Yes... It's me..."

" _DAD!_ " Lloyd was unable to contain it any longer. Heaving with sobs of overwhelming joy, he ran forward and embraced his father tightly.

"Everything's alright. I'm here now." Garmadon shut his eyes and let tears slowly fall as he continued to embrace his son.

"I know..." Lloyd cried. "I can't believe it..."

"Neither can I."

Garmadon pulled away, looking at his hand in amazement; he couldn't remember the last time he was, well, normal.

Lloyd collapsed to his knees, still overwhelmed. His body was trembling. Garmadon took a knee next to him.

"It's been a long couple of days. Things have changed so much...but I'm glad we're finally together now."

Lloyd smiled at his dad. He was cried out and dehydrated, ready to collapse in exhaustion, but not ready too. Koko kneeled next to Lloyd and Garmadon smiling at the two of them.

"I'm so tired..." Lloyd said before falling asleep in his mother's arms.

"Go ahead... Sleep." Koko whispered. "It's been a long day."

"Lloyd... My son..." Garmadon joined Koko and Lloyd in their embrace. "I am _so proud of you._ "

Lloyd only nodded, too tired to speak anymore. Chen stood nearby, softly smiling.

 _At least Lloyd's happy now... I never knew Garmadon had so much more to him than just wanting to conquer Ninjago._

"Thirsty..." Lloyd whispered in his sleep.

Garmadon gestured for Nya, who lightly trickled water into Lloyd's mouth. She was still unsure about Garmadon, but knew her friend needed help. Just then, a wave of golden energy moved through the city, restoring everything. The citizens gasped as this miracle took place. They looked to one another, leaving Lloyd, his ninja team, and his family alone. Chen glanced back at Lloyd.

"See ya tomorrow!"

Garmadon then picked up Lloyd "I thinks it's time to return home."

Koko wrapped her arm in Garmadon's and started leading him to their home. Once there, Garmadon carried Lloyd over to his bed. He smiled softly.

 _So...this is where it all started._ He remembered accidentally butt-dialing Lloyd's number when he was evil, just days ago. _Was that really only days ago?_

Garmadon placed Lloyd on the bed, meaning to leave immediately, but instead laid down beside him. He whispered softly, "Oh, Lloyd... I don't want to leave you anymore... I shouldn't have left then... I won't leave now... _I love you so much..._ " He choked back a sob. "Never did I think this would be the outcome...never did I think you would end up saving me... never... never..." He keep whispering this into Lloyd's asleep ear. Brushing aside Lloyd's bangs, he continued, "I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live. And not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile. Oh, your beautiful smile...if only I could look at it now, I could look at it forever. I will _always_ be with you. I only ever wanted the best for you...the venom of the serpent changed my life for the worst. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you. I never meant any of it. It was never my fault... I just-"

As this was falling out Koko was watching from the doorway, while Garmadon was sobbing with mixed emotions. It hurt so much, but yet it was so happy at the same time. This was what she wanted, but couldn't have. Now? She had it; she finally had it.

"Garm? Can I talk with you alone?" Koko asked, careful not to wake Lloyd up.

"Sure." He slowly got up, following her out the door. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Lloyd, he's had a hard life, and I don't want his heart to be broken again... If you stay here, you _can't_ leave." she stared at him intensely.

He replayed the words he whispered to Lloyd again in his head. 'I shouldn't have left then...'

He gave Koko a smile, a ray of hope in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving, never again... But I just-" He began to tear up. "I'm sorry... I wish I could've changed sooner..."

Koko sighed and embraced him. "I forgive you. What you did was not your fault. We can always change the future."

"Ah the future, what a great thing it is." Garmadon was about ready to jump in excitement, ready to see where it will lead.

Lloyd had matured so much in those very few days with his father. One moment, he wished Garmadon had never been part of his life, but now, he has come to fully accept him. Giving Koko one last hug he returned to Lloyd's side; it's been a long few days for him too. Unable to fight it any longer, Garmadon's eyes shut closed. He smiled softly. He wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
